


Revenge Is But A Bite Away

by kiarafan2



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clone Wars, Darth Maul dies, Jedi Vampires, Multi, Plot Twists, The Lawless AU, Vampire!Obi-Wan, Vampire!Satine, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarafan2/pseuds/kiarafan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lawless AU out of boredom. Not much but enjoy my vampireness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is But A Bite Away

Obi-Wan, in Sundari Palace throne room, had just seen Maul stabbing Satine with a darksaber right in front of him. He stares in, what Maul could see, “horror” as her body fell limp onto the ground, lifeless. Maul smiled with sick satisfaction, sitting on his throne watching as Obi-Wan lowers his head in he assumes was sadness.

 

Then, Obi-Wan lifts his head up again and spoke. “Satine, just how long do you plan to play dead?” He asks, waiting for her to move or respond. Maul and Savage looked at each other in confusion. Had Kenobi already lost his head when she died? Why is he talking to a dead body?

 

Then…something shocked both sith and their guards. Almec included as he looked on.

 

“Not long my dear.” Satine’s voice rang out in the room. All the warriors and the sith in the palace gasp in fear and horror as they see her body slowly rise up, back onto her feet hauntingly, her wound healed as if the skin was hardly damaged whatsoever. Many stood back, unsure on what to do, completely frozen at what they’re seeing.

 

What...in the nine Tatooine hells was happening?! Maul was near panicking.

 

Satine opens her eyes, which now are blood-red and glow in the dark. She lets out a malicious chuckle. “Did you honestly believe that you could kill me so easily with that feeble weapon just for the pleasure of breaking my Obi-Wan? My how the Sith have fallen.” Satine gave a feral smile, her pointed canines flashing dangerously specifically at Maul himself, who is close to both having a heart attack and screaming in terror at the sight before him.

 

“B-b- but…HOW?!” Maul shook with fright, unable to comprehend it all. “What are you?”

 

The couple stood side by side. “Why, we are creatures of your nightmares…beings with far more power than any Jedi or Sith.” Obi-Wan says.

 

“Masters of the Undead, with a great hunger to hunt the living…” Satine adds, walking towards Maul, a look of hunger in her eyes, scaring him into sink lower into her throne.

 

 

“And now….Darth Maul….you are on our menu.” Obi-Wan turns his head to face another part of the room. “Come out my friends. It is time!”

 

Many of their fellow undead companions come into view hunting Maul’s death watch. Padme, Ahsoka, Anakin, Barriss, Aayla, Luminara, Ferus, Ventress, Siri, Quinlan Vos and even Lux managed to hunt and feed on a guard’s blood, each warrior’s hurtling screams haunted Maul’s ears.

 

 

“As you can see, Lord Maul…..we are unstoppable.” Satine hisses and clutches the man’s throat holding him in the air with her marvellous yet unholy strength.

 

“You may not have the ability to kill me…but I can certainly destroy YOU!” Satine let out a screech, outstretches her pointed fangs and dug them deep into the sith’s throat, enjoying all the blood she can consume, Obi-Wan watches in the side-lines, pleased with his mate’s very first feed with a taste of justice on the side.

 

 

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Lux are having seconds upon Savage.

 

Satine was satisfied and drops the corpse, wiping the blood from her cheek. Indeed this was an eventful evening for the master vampires and their Family of Undead. She strode up and reclaimed her throne.

 

 

"My brothers and sisters of the Night!" She announced, and all her friends looked up at her, feral grins showing on their faces which most are drenched with blood.

 

Satine continued her epic speech. "A new era is upon us! For after much thought, I have decided that instead of pacifism, we shall rise into glory! No longer will our people suffer in this war! We are the master race and shall build a new society that will triumph over Palpatine and Dooku! we will rise above all oppression in our new Empire and crush any who stand in our way! Go, my family! Convert! Feed! Drain those mortals of their blood! Long Live Our Empire!"

 

All the vampires cheer in honor of her speech.

 

 

Indeed a new era will rise....


End file.
